


[Podfic] Left on the Hither Side of Death

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [30]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling, Witcher Trials, mentioned child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofLeft on the Hither Side of Deathby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Jaskier asks Triss about the creation of the testing potion and what happened to the Schools' mages. It's not a pretty story.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Witcher Aubry & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	[Podfic] Left on the Hither Side of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left on the Hither Side of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340225) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:17:27  
 **Size:** 12 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Left on the Hither Side of Death - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-30/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack30_LeftOnTheHitherSideOfDeath_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are adored!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
